


The Galactic Empire comes for Krypton

by BH52



Category: DCU (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, Krypton, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: The Emperor dispatches Lord Vader to take control of planet Krypton
Kudos: 1





	The Galactic Empire comes for Krypton

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in script format for Uni a while ago, hope you enjoy.  
> note: instead of Kryptonians having their normal powers: I've made them strong with the Force.

**THE GALACTIC EMPIRE comes for KRYPTON**

**Scroll:**

_A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…_

_AMONGST the farthest reaches of the galaxy rests the planet KRYPTON._

_A world of medical, scientific & technological advancements, philosophers, precious resources, and over a thousand generations of preserved knowledge, history and lore._

_Seeking ANCIENT HOLOCRONS which may be amongst the information stored in the KRYPTONIAN ARCHIVES, the tyrannical EMPEROR PALPATINE has sent an IMPERIAL fleet personally overseen by the EVIL SITH LORD, DARTH VADER, accompanied by vile Inquisitors and mysterious Shadow Guards, to secure the planet and destroy any Jedi taking refuge there._

_However, the armies of KRYPTON resist, rallying behind the House of EL whose coat of arms remains a symbol of hope & unity._

_Among this brave RESISTANCE is the wise JOR-EL 1._

**  
1\. EXT Krypton, the Kryptonian capital city of Kandor, night.**

_we fade in to see the Empire’s assault on Krypton rage on the surface of the planet._

_Kryptonian soldiers, security and Eradicators are seen firing upon Imperial Snowtroopers & Deathtroopers._

_The Imperials are firing upon both enemy troops & civilians alike._

_Sword wielding Kryptonian warriors are seen dueling the Inquisitors and Shadow Guards._

_The Kryptonian warriors valiantly fight to protect their world and show the Empire that mighty Krypton remains mighty._

_As a shuttle lands, a black armored figure in a cape disembarks._

_Darth Vader!_

_He breathes deeply through a respirator as a Snowtrooper approaches him._

_The trooper’s armor is standard issue white except for an insignia on their breastplate identifying their rank as a commander._

Snowtrooper

My Lord, we have begun the assault, but we are encountering heavy resistance. the locals are better equipped than we anticipated

Darth Vader

(With an edge of impatience)

Your assessment of the enemy is noted, Commander, the locals appear formidable, but they are not unbeatable. Return to your post and continue the assault, we will teach these rebels that the price of insurgence is death

Snowtrooper

Yes, my lord

  1. **Ext: crystal-like structure, Krypton, night, just after midnight.**



_As he uses his right hand to draw his lightsaber, Vader ignites it revealing a crimson red blade and joins the battle._

_Vader fiercely fights his way through security forces and soldiers while he approaches a bridge across from the archives where he is confronted by an elder man._

_The elder man, Jor-El 1 has short white hair with a small curl at the front._

_His eyes are pearl white._

_He is garbed in white boots and white robes with a silver S glyph inside a diamond shaped shield emblazoned on his chest, he is holding a lightsaber in his right hand._

Jor-El 1

(Diplomatically)

That is far enough, Dark Lord. Turn back and leave this place before this needless violence escalates any further

Darth Vader

(Threateningly)

Stand aside, old man. Don’t make me destroy you

Jor-El 1

(Calm defiance)

No, I will not allow the forces of evil to use Krypton’s resources to achieve their goals. If words and diplomacy will not end this incursion, then alas, conflict it is. However, know this; should I be struck down, more powerful than one could comprehend is what I will become

_Taking a battle-ready stance, Jor-El 1 ignites his lightsaber revealing a bright blue blade and swiftly blocks a fierce strike from his opponent who in turn guards against a counterattack then aggressively slashes at Jor-El 1 who parries the attack sending it back at Vader, knocking him back._

_As the Sith lord tries to use the Force to push him back, Jor-El 1 uses the Force to shield himself and redirects the attack back at Vader._

  1. **Ext: Kryptonian archives, Krypton, night, not long before dawn.**



_As he blocks yet another counter strike from Jor-El 1, to Vader’s surprise, the bridge leading to the archive’s collapses._

_This setback increases Vader’s anger then he senses a disturbance in the Force._

Vader

I sense someone far more powerful nearby, someone close to you. Your son, perhaps? He will make a fine apprentice

Jor-El 1

(protectively)

My son will never join you

_Finally gaining the upper hand, Vader stabs Jor-El 1 in the chest with his crimson blade then a younger man approaches, one strong with the Force._

_This younger man is Jor-El 2 (the son of Jor-El 1)._

_He is the spitting image of his father despite minor differences._

_His eyes are an ocean blue._

_He has short dark hair with a small curl in the front._

_He is garbed in red boots and blue robes._

_A red S shield with yellow highlights behind the glyph is emblazoned on his chest._

Jor-El 2

(Shocked & heartbroken)

No! Dad, please, no

_After wiping some tears from his face, Jor-El 2 uses the force to call his father’s lightsaber to him as he ignites it and engages in battle with the Sith Lord who is caught off-guard by the young boy’s skills with a lightsaber._

Vader

(Coldly)

Your planet will fall, its population will serve the Emperor, its knowledge and technology will benefit the Empire, the remaining Jedi in hiding here will be destroyed, your father is destroyed, and now you will meet your end as he has

Jor-EL 2

(Bravely)

No-one’s ever really gone

_The young Kryptonian then hears his father’s voice._

Jor-El 1 (voice only)

(Slowly and comfortingly)

My son, I will never leave you… even in the face of my death… you will carry me inside you… all the days of your life… you will make my strength your own… the son becomes the father… and the father… the son

_A near transparent spirit form of Jor-El 1 appears and fuses with his son who feels a calmness inside him._

_He feels his energy replenish and his strength grow as he absorbs all the power, knowledge and skills of his father._

_Now infused with his father’s life-force, Jor-El 2 begins to glow._

_The Sith Lord steps back having never seen such an event._

  1. **ext: Kandor, Krypton, Dawn.**



_With the coming of the first light of dawn and rise of the sun comes forth a massive wave of reinforcements comprised of Kryptonian Jedi, the House of El, General Zod’s elite commandos, and Eradicators who push back the Imperials, forcing the troopers, Inquisitors & Shadow Guards back to their ships._

_We see the Imperial forces begin to fall back while boarding their transports which begin to take off._

_In anger, Vader slashes at the young Kryptonian who counters the attack with the blue blade of his lightsaber then pushes the red blade back, striking part of the Dark Lord’s helmet in the process, as well as damaging part of the respirator built into his suit’s chest plate, then uses the Force to push him back._

_The Dark Lord groans in pain as he gets up._

_Vader’s now struggling breath is slower and heavier as he mostly relies on his respirator for oxygen._

_A brief close-up view of the dark lord’s now damaged mask exposes a burnt and scarred face of a man who has lost everything, a man who is consumed by the darkness._

_The iris in Darth Vader’s eyes are a deep yellow._

_His cornea a lava-like orange._

_His sclera an ebony black._

Vader

(Both Anakin Skywalker & Darth Vader’s voices)

The Empire will take this planet eventually, boy, and when it does; darkness will reign

Jor-El 2

(Boldly)

And the light will rise to face it

Breathing heavily, the injured Lord Vader turns off his lightsaber and retreats.

  1. **Int: Imperial Shuttle, Krypton, dawn.**



As he boards the shuttle, Lord Vader takes one last look at the Kryptonian city as the door seals itself while the shuttle begins to take off.

Fade Out:


End file.
